


Il figlio delle bugie

by Shireith



Series: Famiglia [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Un famoso detto recitava l'espressione «Beata ignoranza», e ora più che mai Adrien riusciva a capirne il significato: gli era sufficiente ripensare al se stesso di quella stessa mattina, che, sia pure per un breve lasso di tempo, aveva dimenticato come si soffre.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Famiglia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Il figlio delle bugie

In punta di piedi, silenzioso, spiò l'interno della stanza tramite lo spiraglio lasciato libero dalla porta semiaperta. Il padre, in piedi, gli volgeva le spalle, le mani congiunte dietro la schiena e lo sguardo in alto, fisso sul quadro di quella che una volta era stata sua madre. Non se ne stupì affatto, Adrien, ma la stilettata che avvertì trafiggerlo all'altezza del cuore fece così male che quasi sembrò reale.

Un famoso detto recitava l'espressione «Beata ignoranza», e ora più che mai Adrien riusciva a capirne il significato: gli era sufficiente ripensare al se stesso di quella stessa mattina, che, sia pure per un breve lasso di tempo, aveva dimenticato come si soffre.

Quanto era stato bello, per un attimo, _non_ sapere, e pensare dunque di condurre un'esistenza normale? Quanto era stato bello, per un attimo, vivere con la falsa convinzione non solo di avere ancora una madre, ma anche di non dover mai dubitare dell'affetto del suo stesso padre?

_Papà_, neanche padre, l'aveva definito quell'Adrien senza memoria la cui spensieratezza era ormai lontana e irraggiungibile. Si era dimenticato di Plagg, dei suoi amici, persino di _lei,_ la ragazza cui aveva donato il suo cuore; ma si era anche dimenticato della sofferenza, della solitudine. Più di ogni altra cosa, si era dimenticato di quel padre, non papà, che tanto amava ma che tanto lo faceva soffrire perché sempre assente, distante, freddo come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Lo stesso padre che ora, pur sapendo di avere un figlio nella stanza accanto, preferiva sciupare l'interezza dei suoi pomeriggi nella contemplazione del nulla.

_La mamma è morta_, padre.

Emilie era morta, sparita per sempre. Forse li osservava da lassù, forse no, ma che il suo spirito fosse eterno o meno non cambiava la realtà dei fatti, e cioè che la sua presenza fisica non avrebbe mai più potuto tornare tra loro. Non serviva a nulla sperare, struggersi, né tantomeno contemplare il bellissimo dipinto ispirato all'Adele Bloch-Bauer, la «donna dorata» di Gustav Klimt. Con le sue ciocche bionde, gli occhi verdi come due smeraldi e i lineamenti gentili, sua madre sembrava essere stata modellata su misura per fare da musa a chiunque avesse reinterpretato il famoso dipinto. Ma, per quanta meraviglia suscitasse, un quadro rimaneva pur sempre un quadro. Non aveva vita, né poteva parlare o provare sentimenti. Se visto con un'estrema superficialità, era anche facile ridurlo a un semplice ammasso di colori ad olio. Di certo quella non era sua madre. Eppure Gabriel si ostinava a guardar lei, non più al mondo, e dava le spalle al figlio, sangue del suo sangue e carne della sua carne.

Quanto invidiava l'Adrien senza memoria di poche ore prima, quel suo figlio che ora lo spiava col groppo alla gola. Viveva nell'ignoranza, sì, ma almeno aveva un _papà_ e non un _padre_, e, più di ogni altra cosa, il cuore di lei era finalmente diventato _suo _– non solo di Adrien, non solo di Chat Noir, ma di tutti e due. In una manciata di ore, forse anche meno, l'Adrien delle menzogne era riuscito a ottenere tutto ciò che l'Adrien della realtà aveva sempre desiderato.

E così, con un'ultima ondata di invidia verso quell'Adrien così lontano, l'Adrien infelice gettò un ultimo sguardo alle spalle del padre e scappò via da quel luogo di dolore.


End file.
